


Hope (of More)

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, feelings ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: All she needs is a good plan, the men to work it, and a little hope to get them through. All she wants, however...That's a little more complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Rogue One today. Saw them in the ship about midway-3/4 through and noticed this.

                There’s tension between them when they step onto the ship again. It feels different to look at him, to stand near him – different than before.

 

                Well, things _are_ different now. For one, they are on the same side of things – he’s not here to kill anyone (especially none of her fathers, adopted or otherwise). And they’ve saved each other’s lives, waited for each other, worried. They’re comrades now, bonded through the heat and stress of the battleground and war. There’s a trust there now that was waiting to be found and now is.

 

                Still, that’s not what this is about. Trust and befriending wouldn’t cause these looks, both sent and received from each party. It wouldn’t be the reasoning that they’ve decided to stick closer to each other instead of anyone else, or the way that, when they’re bouncing ideas on how to go about taking the plans, they are turned mostly to each other, valuing the other’s ideas above all else. Favoritism, maybe, could be the answer she’s looking for, but that too, she knows, isn’t it. Why would he favor her in _all_ matters more than the team he’s worked with for years, much longer than he’s even known her?

 

                She knows what it is. She knows it not from the connections her brain has made through observations and the details of how she reacts, but instead in her heart, in her soul, in a way that speaks above reasoning and logic and above _all else_. It’s like a call that begs to be heard and when she looks at him as he turns to silently ask for her opinion on the discussion, their conversation moving too quickly for to even be thinking like this if she wants to pay attention. She wants to focus, but more than that she wants to listen to what’s rumbling inside, to know what it has to say.

 

                She wants to know if she’s right. She wants to know if this could be the beginning of something. Maybe not something great, or grand, or some monumental love story told through the ages –

 

                (Love story. Something in her chest soothes at that thought, making her short of breath and dizzy but pleased all at once. It’s a nice feeling and she hopes… She hopes she’ll get to feel more of it, feel it often after this.)

 

                She thinks it’s a spark. That it’s a spark to ignite the flame of feelings and _hope_.

 

                She thinks it goes past trust and saving lives. That she could spend her time with him and be happy, even after this and even if she goes to help the Rebels instead of living a new, free life. These feelings, though they might be friendship, something she rarely had the luxury for, though they may be more, something she never tried, never stayed in one place or with the same people to even think about – these feelings, they feel good enough to chase after.

 

                Oh, how those thoughts should phase her, make her want to stop and evaluate them, to wonder at where they came from, but instead… They do the opposite. It’s as if they are the ending to the discussion in her head, the answer to her question, an explanation that shuts everything else down. She feels content with this as her conclusion and finale, likes how the idea sits between her ribs, settling in to stay. She likes it a lot.

 

                Once she has it and deems that it makes sense, her mind brings her back to what they’re talking about here, about the plans they’re making. Her ears start to filter the words back in and she tunes in right as they’re asking a question she’s likely going to need to answer for, just in perfect timing. Relieved, she amends herself, understanding that she’s going to need to focus.

 

                After all, if she doesn’t keep a clear head through this, how are they going to get the plans and make it out alive?

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to you for what happened today. I know it hurts. God, do I know.
> 
> But you - we can get through it. We'll be okay. We might not be great, but one day, we'll be okay.


End file.
